It's All About The Ferrero Rocher
by Basmathgirl
Summary: In a chocolate induced 2-part fic The Doctor and Donna attend the Ambassador of Flerch's reception, where Donna's attention is not where the Doctor would like it to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** The Doctor and Donna attend the Ambassador of Flerch's reception.

**Disclaimer:** I once owned these characters; and then I woke up!

**A/N:** This was written in response the Time Travellers' Tales Prompt #21 – ambassador at doctor_donna.

**A/N2:** Another brand name dropped into a fic; another wasted opportunity on their part to sponsor me [though if anyone from Ferrero Rocher is reading this… I'm open to offers!].

* * *

**Part 1**

.

"My Lord Doctor and my Lady Donna Noble of Tardis!" the voice of the toastmaster rang out as they stood at the entrance to the ballroom.

"Blimey this is grand!" Donna muttered under her breath so that only the Doctor could hear. "Point me towards the Ferrero Rocher."

"They serve more than chocolates at these things, Donna," the Doctor chuckled.

"Maybe… But I'm dying to say the tagline, 'Mr Ambassador you spoil us'!" she grinned impishly at him.

"No, don't do that," he steered her away from a particularly large tray of nibbles that was threatening to collide with her head.

"Who would you say is the fittest bloke in the room?" she swept her gaze around the room and completely missed his answering frown.

"You mean apart from…? I don't know," he too examined the room. There were many beings looking grand in their dress uniforms, any of whom could attract Donna's attention at any moment. "Perhaps we ought to try over here?" he started to lead her towards a group of males who looked as if they'd eaten the ugly stick at birth after having been hit with it first, of course.

"They look a bit…," Donna found herself lost for words as she considered the 'men' in front of her. "Does everybody around here resemble a Twiglet?"

"Are you back to the 'long streak of nothing' again? Or are we talking about acquired tastes?" he turned his full attention onto her.

"Neither of those," she giggled. "I was thinking in terms of knobbly features!"

"Oh! Right! That works too!" he agreed awkwardly before breaking into a smile. "So, are you a fan of Marmite?"

"Sometimes; and you ask the weirdest questions at inappropriate times!" she answered his smile. "I don't go around asking you if you prefer… oh I don't know… butter or margarine!"

"Ah!" he brought his lips close to her ear, raising a spate of goosebumps in their wake. "That would be telling. And it depends what it's being spread upon!"

"You are officially the oddest bloke I have ever known!" she pealed with laughter. "If anyone else had said that I'd have taken it as a piece of innuendo."

"But it was said by me; so how are you taking it? Or how would you like to take it?" he leaned in close again.

She swatted his arm. "Stop it! You'll make me have an accident laughing; and I'm trying to be all sophisticated here!"

"That'll give you a run for your money," he murmured.

"Listen here, Timeboy, just 'cos you whisper it don't mean I can't hear it! Or that it won't go unpunished!" she glared at him.

"No chance of an accident now then," he smugly looked at her.

She retained some of her glare, "None whatsoever thanks!" she turned towards the nearby buffet table and took a snack as gracefully as she could, then stuffed it into her mouth. "Urgh! What the…" she only just managed to avoid spitting it out onto the Doctor's Converses.

He patted her back. "Careful there, Donna. You'll do yourself an injury."

"I'll do you more than an injury in a minute if you don't find me something normal to eat!" she almost snapped at him in distress. "That's left a disgusting taste in my mouth."

"Do you want me to get you a glass of something alcoholic and fizzy?" he gestured towards a drinks tray on the table.

"Yes please, and don't spare the horses!" she eyed the glasses with delight.

"I can't promise a horse, but it should give you a kick," he handed her a glass and took a sip from one of his own.

Donna sipped from her own glass and almost blanched. "Flipping heck! That was a kick in the head all right! Are all the drinks like that here?"

"No, but only because they don't need another drink round here!" he smiled broadly at her.

"You might want to try the bromberry juice if it is not to your liking," a tall being said to Donna as he sidled up to her. He looked quite impressive in his dress military uniform as he stuck out his hand towards her, "I'm Captain Wentbury of the Royal Corps, and you my dear are…?"

She'd just got out the word 'Donna' when the Doctor butted in with "About to dance with me!" and swept her onto the dancefloor before she could catch her breath.

"What the hell was that about?" she whispered menacingly into his ear, since his grasp held her firmly against his chest. "He was only being polite. I don't think it was an assassination attempt on me or anything."

"He was clearly carrying weapons, Donna," the Doctor defended himself whilst he tried desperately to decide _why_ he'd done it too!

"That sword thing on his hip? That's probably made of rubber!" she sneered. "That'd do me a massive injury as it erases your latest mistake."

He huffed. "Not rubber, but bone for your information. The bone of an extremely rare type of whale."

"Whale? Ew!" her nose scrunched up in disgust. "I thought that sort of thing was outlawed." Her features softened as she considered him, "You must hate the fact they're used in that way!"

He ran his hand more firmly round her waist, pulling her closer still, and making her breath hitch. "I do; very much," he whispered.

"And all because some snobby bloke wants to impress some bird!" she gave a low whistle. "Though I wish somebody wanted to go to all that effort to impress _me_!"

He gulped. "I'm sure somebody in the universe wants to do that, Donna."

"Well, if you see him, can you give him a message from me?" she smiled then brought her lips tantalisingly close to his ear. "Tell him to hurry up!"

The music stopped abruptly, giving him no chance to reply beyond a squeak of remorse. "Donna, do you…?" he began to ask, but Donna had moved away from his grasp and was approaching a nearby set of embellished doors that led out onto a patio with a magnificent view of the Ambassador's gardens.

"Wow! Would you look at that!" she breathed heavily, making her way towards the doors automatically. A flunky immediately opened the doors for her to glide through, so the Doctor closely followed her.

"Would you and your husband like some refreshments, ma'am?" the flunky asked her as she passed him.

"Oh we…" she hesitated for a second.

"Would love some juice," the Doctor finished for her.

Donna waited until the flunky bowed and moved away before she quizzed him. "Why did you do that?"

"Didn't you want a drink? Sorry, I thought you did," he apologised as he joined her on the patio.

"No, you know very well what I mean!" she tried to pin him with a look but he was avoiding her glare. "Why did you let the 'husband' comment go?"

"You did too!" he accused her, but still averted his gaze.

"Excuse me! You didn't exactly give me the chance, did you? Butting in like that," she studied him as he stood in profile. Why was he acting this way? It wasn't like him at all. "Are you feeling alright? Has something disagreed with you?"

"Apart from you, do you mean?" he smiled in her direction, but he looked strained.

Concerned now for his welfare, she took hold of his arm and hugged it. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help," she softly offered.

"Donna… I…," he blinked owlishly, staring into her compassionate eyes, "think I should meet the Ambassador properly and get this dispute fixed."

"Oakie dokie, Spaceman! Just tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it for you," she gazed back into his intense brown eyes.

For a moment he didn't care that the local Vhorgians had an axe to grind, that the Ambassador of Flerch needed to pull his finger out, that helpless people were suffering as a result; all he could think about was the fact he stood there with Donna by his side, and she was beautiful. The spell was broken by the re-appearance of the flunky.

He allowed himself to be distracted by the arrival of their drinks; distracted away from the pleasing flush upon Donna's skin, the scent of her hair, the affects her words had upon him and the feel of her hands moments ago. The Doctor swallowed his drink thoughtfully. "Do you think you could, perhaps, coerce the Ambassador into dancing with you for a short while?" he asked her.

"I'll give it a go," she told him enthusiastically. "You'll have to point him out to me again first."

He placed a hand gently on her lower back and guided her into the ballroom once more. "I think that's him," he pointed out a being covered with rich fabrics and gold braid. "Diplomats love all the fancy stuff."

"What makes you think he'll look at me twice then?" she twinkled at him, mischief bubbling under the surface.

"It'll be all that Ferrero Rocher you promised to eat!" he winked at her, and got a giggling swat for his troubles. As he watched her sashay towards the Ambassador he really did hope it was the thought of chocolate that made her walk that way!

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Contains only minimal references to chocolate.

**Summary:** The Doctor and Donna attended the Ambassador of Flerch's reception and are now back home in the TARDIS.

**Disclaimer:** I once owned these characters; and then I woke up! Bloody dreams!

**A/N:** This was written in response the Time Travellers' Tales Prompt #22 – **presumption** at doctor_donna.

**A/N2:** I've allowed Ferrero Rocher another chance; but no-one has contacted me yet.

**A/N3:** Peter Davison (the Fifth Doctor) played a TV detective nicknamed 'Dangerous Davis'.

* * *

**Part 2**

.

"Donna!" the Doctor whispered. "Are you asleep?" He tapped tentatively on her bedroom door.

She opened the door a crack, and peered out at him. "You know I wasn't or you would never have knocked, would you?"

He nodded. "You're right, I wouldn't have risked it. But I thought I'd better check just in case."

"Now that we've got that clear, why do you want me?" Donna asked.

"Why wouldn't I? Oh, you mean right now! Right… sorry!" he spluttered.

"Doctor! What is the matter with you?" she opened the door wider. "Do you want to come in and sit down?"

"Well… I… erm…," he began.

Faced with such eloquence, Donna grabbed his sleeve and dragged him in. "You're lucky I'm not half undressed!" she smiled at him. "I only got as far as unzipping my dress. Can you do us a favour and zip me back up?" she turned and bared her back to him, giving him no chance to refuse.

He took hold of the zip and the opportunity to run his finger up her bare skin as the zip glided upwards. He took the hair she held up out of the way and guided its fall around her shoulders. "There you go," he muttered. "All better."

"That was it? You just wanted to play with my hair?" she impishly asked him over her shoulder. "If you're that desperate, you can brush it if you want!"

"Can I?" the Doctor asked as he accepted her hairbrush from her outstretched hand. He manoeuvred her slightly so that he could see her reflection in her large mirror; and himself standing behind her. He ran one hand through her tresses as he guided the brush with the other. The silky smoothness and fragrance of her hair mesmerised him as he watched the colour tones change in the bedroom light.

"Earth to Spaceman! Is there anybody there?" she teasingly asked him as his focus regained its former state. "I thought you'd drifted off then."

"Was I…? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention for a while there," he mumbled.

"Thought so!" Donna chuckled. "Now I know what to get you for Christmas."

"You do?" he gave her a puzzled frown in the mirror as he halted his brushing. "What would that be then?"

"One of those dolls heads that you can practise hairdressing on!" she guffawed, and slumped against him in her mirth.

Fortunately his reflexes were quick enough to grab hold and steady her as she dissolved into giggles against him. When she turned her sparkling gaze up to him it was almost his undoing, and he fought to resist the urge to crush her to him. "Why would I need one of those when I have you?" he softly asked, grinning madly at her.

Some of the glee shifted from her eyes. "For when you want to replace me." Then she shifted her whole body away from him. "You know, when you get… when I have to leave." She gently took the brush from his hand, her attention completely on that action; so she missed the pained expression that passed over his features.

"Why would you do that? You promised me forever." He tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, and almost managed it.

Donna placed a consoling hand on his cheek, compassion guiding her every movement. "I did, and I will. But you know as much as I do that things go wrong, and I'll eventually…" She couldn't say the words; didn't want to say the words; words that would hurt him so deeply. His grief-stricken face left her no other option; she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for all she was worth.

He let her comfort him, and in turn he took comfort, holding her tightly against him. He allowed himself to enjoy the scents that wafted from her, all the textures he felt as he caressed her back; and the secret fantasies he held threatened to break forth. Their joint promise of care and companionship remained unspoken but known nevertheless. "Thank you." He murmured into her hair eventually, and broke the spell, releasing them from each other.

She studied his face, "Why did you come in here? I forgot to ask."

"Oh! Right!" He took his hands away from her waist and fumbled in one of his jacket pockets. He searched for a few seconds more, than produced a serviette wrapped preciously around something. "I saved you this…" He pushed the serviette into her hands, and stood back looking very pleased with himself.

She looked from her filled hands to him and back again. "This had better not be one of those horrible pastry things I almost spat over you earlier," she eyed the small package suspiciously before giving it a tentative sniff. "Doesn't smell of much… You didn't steal the Ambassador's watch that I admired, did you? Tell me you didn't!"

The Doctor bounced on his heels delightedly at her wrong guess. "I didn't steal his watch, or anything else off him before you ask." He grinned broadly, "Just open it!"

Donna sat down on her bed, placed the package carefully on the duvet and began to unwrap it as if it were an unexploded bomb. "If this turns out to be a fossilised cat fur ball, or something equally gross, I may be forced to whack you one, is that understood?" She gave him a wary stare.

"Of course! I wouldn't expect anything else!" he beamed at her. "What do I get if it's something pleasant, just out of interest?"

She laughed, "Depends what it is; could result in a 'thanks' or a full blown snog of thanks, we'll have to see!" Seeing his shocked reply expression she laughed even more. "Okay… here goes…," she undid the final layer; and found three, perfect, Ferrero Rocher chocolates sitting there. "How did…? Where did…?" She lifted happy teary eyes to his.

"I have lots of contacts," he merely stated. "And I thought you might be pleased," he told her smugly. He leant down, in towards her, "So…?"

"So…?" she quirked an eyebrow, and smirked back at him. "Are you expecting something?"

"I take it this was a pleasant surprise, so do I get…?" he tried not to look at her lips, he really did!

"Come here, you prawn!" she ordered as she placed both hands on each side of his face, and brought her lips up to touch his.

It was a soft, chaste kiss; but as he brought his hand up to place it at the back of her head they overbalanced, with him landing on top of her on the bed. Okay, he left his lips against hers far longer than he should have; perhaps he responded a tad more than was wise, but he couldn't help himself in those few, wonderful seconds before he had to pretend to be something else. The blush came naturally to his cheeks, "Oof! Sorry! I didn't mean to attack you like that!"

She covered her mouth with her hands as she laughed delightfully. "Is it always this dangerous to kiss you? No wonder you avoid it like the plague!"

He smiled down at her. "Dangerous is my middle name. I thought you knew!"

"Doctor Dangerous… something or other… Yeah, it's catchy!" she giggled. "Perhaps I ought to make up a last name for you since you've sorted the others out?"

"What do you suggest? I want to sound suitably threatening, don't I?" he shifted himself slightly to allow her to breathe, but he didn't want to move completely away yet.

"How about…?" she pondered, "Draco? Doctor Dangerous Draco! Very Harry Potter that one! Or…," she nervously licked her lips, "Davis? Doctor Dangerous Davis?"

"Isn't that a detective… Dangerous Davis? No, that wouldn't be right, since that would be taking the mick." The Doctor gave her an indignant pout, making her laugh again. "Why do I need a last name anyway? I've coped without one for all this time!"

"Ah," chortled Donna. "But if you go around telling people you have a middle name the automatic presumption is that you actually have a last name; so you've basically shot yourself in the foot with that one!"

"True! I'll have to ditch the middle name than, won't I?" he didn't look unhappy about the decision at all.

"Talking of middle things; I seem to be still squashed between you and my bed. Can I move please?" she tried out her best pleading look.

"Of course you can, you don't need my permission to do that!" he deliberately misunderstood her. She swatted his arm in reply, so he wailed, "You only had to ask!"

"I did! You big lummox!" she tried to extricate herself without success.

He pushed his face at her with glee. "Does this mean that the famous Donna Noble has been beaten? That I have you right where I want you?"

"And where exactly is that?" she asked uncertainly. "You'd better not be thinking of attacking me!"

He let his fingers hover over her stomach, wiggling them threateningly. "You mean like this?"

He hadn't even placed a finger on her before she shrieked, almost deafening him. "Please don't!" she begged breathily. "I'll do anything!"

Still hovering, he asked, "Anything?" Or was that a squeak?

"I'm not going to sell my soul, if that's what you think!" She waited for him to move, but he still didn't! "Doctor? I'd like to be able to go to bed in the near future." His startled look made her blush profusely. "I wasn't suggesting that was my offer, or that…"

He gave a nervous cough. "Course not! I wasn't even thinking along those lines. I'd never presume you meant…," he stammered.

"Good. That's that sorted." She gave him a relieved smile. "So… if you could move your bum?"

"My what? Oh!" he raised his bottom, along with the rest of him. He pointed at the package still sitting on the bed, "No harm done then."

"Oh, thank God for that! I thought you'd squashed me chocolates for a minute!" And they laughed together, as Donna picked up her precious gift.

"I'll say good night then," the Doctor said, as he hovered by her side, still hoping for something else.

"Are you waiting for your good night kiss?" Donna teased. "You remind me of my little cousin when we were small. You've even got the same pout."

"I'm not pouting!" he told her indignantly. He swivelled back to look her mirror again, stooping as he did so. "No pout on my face."

Donna brought her head next to his, and snickered at their reflection. "You're right! All I see is a frown; it must have run away."

He turned his head towards her, "Would you…," but her face was close it caused the words to evaporate from his brain. Only millimetres away from his mouth were the lips he yearned to capture forever. "Do you think you could…?"

"Let you have a chocolate?" Donna answered brightly. "Of course you can!"

He shot out a hand and stopped her movement away from him. "That wasn't the question," he softly told her.

His intensity stunned her. "What was it then?" She watched with fascination as he began to caress her hand.

"I'd do anything for you," he whispered.

"And I'd do anything for you; you know I would. Where is this going?" her blue eyes darkened with concern. "Are you ill? Are you dying?" She gasped and brought her free hand up to her throat. "Please tell me… what can I do?"

"Kiss me," he swallowed slowly. "Save me from this hell by kissing me."

"Very funny! Who put you up to this? I bet Nerys is involved this time somewhere!" she scoffed.

The Doctor went eyed-eyed in consternation. "Donna! Why can't you believe that I'd want to?"

Donna flapped her free hand between them. "Because you're _you_… and I'm _me_! We don't do this sort of thing," she stammered as he drew her close to him.

"Then it's about time we did, don't you think?" he cupped her face. "Please let me try."

"Try what? Is this some sort of experiment?" her bluster came to the forefront.

"Donna!" he huffed in frustration. "I have just made a heartfelt declaration, my back is killing me leaning over like this, and you're going on about possible experiments? Are you deliberately trying to put me off?"

"Well I don't know, do I? This could be a chocolate-induced dream for all I know! And you could turn into that snot monster we met at any moment." Donna took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Let me prove I'm not a snot monster; and those are words I never thought I'd have to say!" he grinned broadly. He carefully placed a kiss upon her lips, "Do snot monsters love you?" He stroked a ginger curl, "Are snot monsters envious of your hair?" He pulled himself up to stand in a more comfortable position. "Do snot monsters want to give you chocolate every day of your life, and so much more?" he tightened his embrace. "Well?"

Donna shook her head, unable to speak for fear of letting the tears in her eyes fall. "No, snot monsters wouldn't do any of that," she whispered back.

The Doctor leaned down to capture her lips, with the promise of forever, and anything else that snot monsters wouldn't dream of.

.


End file.
